


Trying to Educate

by Katherine



Category: Watership Down (2018 BBC TV Series)
Genre: Gen, Sandleford warren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Two of the less likely bucks of Sandleford Warren were chatting away at silflay. Holly was less than half listening."Do I think there will be a lot of does about," one of them echoed.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Trying to Educate

Two of the less likely bucks of Sandleford Warren were chatting away at silflay. Holly was less than half listening.

"Do I think there will be a lot of does about," one of them—Dandelion, that was it—echoed, sounded distinctly irritated, quite possibly by Hawkbit's repeated topic.

"Of course there will be, and they'll be busy at silflay like any of us are." That was a reasonable answer from Dandelion.

Holly edged closer across the grass, ready to break up a fight, although that was really below a member of the owsla's notice. He was sorely tempted to scratch up the ears of the first speaker, obviously a heedless young buck.

Holly could have minded his own business, or gone to do something more useful with his time, but instead found himself trying to educate these younger bucks.

"You want a doe," he said, slowly, with little hope that what he said would get the concept in, "Notice one in particular, and get to know her, and she might decide to take an interest in you. Rabbits aren't sow thistles, every stalk as like eating as the rest."

Thoughtless bucks like this one seemed to think bucks were rabbits and does somewhat otherwise. Mostly, they grew out of it. Holly knew better, not that he had yet found that particular doe.


End file.
